stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Inevitably-Fated-for-Greatness
Inevitably-Fated-for-Greatness was an Iconian Supreme High Lord, and the supreme commander of the Iconian invasion of the Milky Way in 2410. (''Bait and Switch'') Personal history Inevitably-Fated-for-Greatness was an Iconian of the Black Caste, the upper echelon of Iconian society, and the son of the Iconian supreme potentate, Destined-for-Glorious-Deeds. As such, he was tasked with leading the Iconian invasion of the Milky Way. Inevitably-Fated-for-Greatness first revealed himself to the powers of the future Alpha Quadrant Alliance, which would become the most important foe in millennia to the Iconian Empire, in January of 2410, when he attacked the victory celebration at the Great Hall on Qo'noS after the Undine attacks on Earth and the Klingon homeworld. Introducing himself with a long-winded and pretentious speech about his magnificence, Inevitably-Fated-for-Greatness was swiftly killed by a group of officers and dignitaries including Odo, Worf, and D'trel. ("The Accord"). The Supreme High Lord was next encountered by Alliance forces in May of 2410, when D'trel led a strike team on the Dyson Sphere that the Iconians were using to prepare for their invasion. Inevitably-Fated-for-Greatness was distracted by an argument with his subordinate M'tara, and was swiftly dispatched again by D'trel's force. ("Dynamic Entry") Two weeks later, Inevitably-Fated-for-Greatness led the invasion of the Milky Way, personally commanding a strike force while his underlings targeted Alliance homeworlds. He was given a copy of Sun Tzu's "The Art of War" by a Herald, Servitor 18754, after composing an introductory speech. Inevitably-Fated-for-Greatness confronted a task force under D'trel at Lae'nas III, introducing himself with a pretentious and long-winded speech. With his force outmaneuvered and faltering under D'trel's task force's assault, Inevitably-Fated-for-Greatness was inspired by "The Art of War" to actively command his fleet and specifically target D'trel's flagship, the Kholhr. Although he succeeded in disabling D'trel's ship, Inevitably-Fated-for-Greatness succumbed to the temptation to gloat rather than finish off his enemies, and was killed once again by a torpedo from Captain Kanril Eleya's starship, the Bajor. When he woke up again, Inevitably-Fated-for-Greatness somewhat hypocritically decried the other Iconians for their self-centered tactical ineptness, earning him another death at his own father's hand, and promoted Servitor 18754 to the position of his Grand Vizier. ("Beat the Drums of War") Inevitably-Fated-for-Greatness was not seen again after his death at the Battle of Iconia, but given his bizarre abilities in excess of those typical to an Iconian, his fate remained uncertain. ("Light On The Horizon") Abilities Inevitably-Fated-for-Greatness had the powerful telekinetic abilities possessed by all Iconians, demonstrating the abilities to telekinetically restrain and immobilize a living weapon capable of lifting more than a ton, vaporize and liquefy others by decohering their molecular structure, and to levitate himself and others. Unintelligent, lazy, and an uninspired leader, Inevitably-Fated-for-Greatness had negligible talent as a general. His arrogance also led him to underestimate his enemies regularly, frequently resulting in his death. Inevitably-Fated-for-Greatness also possessed a unique ability: Every time he was killed, he would be instantly reborn at a particular location on the Iconian capital planet, in the Andromeda galaxy. After his first sixteen deaths, his father had a casket built on the spot to receive Inevitably-Fated-for-Greatness's body after each death and used the room built around it as a storage bunker. There was no apparent limit on this ability, and the manner of the Iconian's death did not affect his resurrection in any known way. Personality Incredibly pretentious and unintelligent even by Iconian standards, Inevitably-Fated-for-Greatness was somewhat less pointlessly cruel than his brethren, such as Supreme High Lord Venerated-Beyond-Measure. Selfish, bigoted, arrogant, lazy, childish, and utterly convinced of his status as a perfect, divine being, Inevitably-Fated-for-Greatness enjoyed bragging to those who he saw as lesser beings about the obvious nature of his perfection, and would spend considerable time composing speeches about how great he was. Indeed, Captain Kanril Eleya observed that Inevitably-Fated-for-Greatness appeared to genuinely enjoy making energetic speeches about himself and his greatness, describing him as "impressive, in a sadly pathetic sort of way". A lackluster and lazy military leader at best, Inevitably-Fated-for-Greatness preferred to watch cartoons rather than actively direct his underlings. ("Beat the Drums of War") Although he was eventually inspired to take a more active role in command of his fleets by a copy of "The Art of War", Inevitably-Fated-for-Greatness remained an unintelligent, bigoted, and arrogant individual, albeit slightly more humble than most Iconians (at least where his Grand Vizier was concerned). Appearance Inevitably-Fated-for-Greatness was a jet-black Iconian with yellowish "veins" coursing through his semi-crystalline body. He also had a notable mustachio of black chitin on his face, which he carefully groomed and considered attractive, although others found it ugly. Quotes Category:Iconians